Come Back
by Symone96
Summary: Jacob has been having problems with his family and the Cullens accept him with open arms.The only problem is if he is willing to accept their help. Rated M for Smut in posted and upcoming chapters.
1. Stop it

The sound of my large paws thumping crunching dead leaves could be heard from miles around. I had to get away from it. From everything. From the stress of my overbearing pack, needy father and the constant whining of Bella Swann. I picked up a steady rhythm and ran for 4 hours straight, with no set destination. A soft breeze ran through my russet fur as I began to slow my run down to a trot, then to a walk then to a complete stop. The scent of salty sea water wafted in the air and I raised my snout high to get breathe it in until my head was dizzy from too much oxygen. But there was another scent in the air, one that didn't belong to the beach. It reeked of bleach but I strangely enough the scent was slightly enjoyable. Suddenly, a parade of leaves fell on me and broke me out of the scent's intoxicating spell. I didn't look up, because I already knew who it was. A figure jumped from the trees down to the ground, at least within 6 feet of me.

"Mutt." Edward Cullen said, addressing me with a stony expression.

"_Leech." _I thought, knowing he could hear my thoughts.

"Why did you run off like that?" the vampire asked me, actually sounding genuinely curious.

"_Reasons I'd rather not share with you." _ I retorted, putting as much detest I could muster up into my thoughts.

"Your family is worried about you." He said matter of factly. I growled in response, not wanting to hear about the people that caused me to run all the way out here. Without warning images of my troubles swarmed in my head. The image off my father yelling at me for accidently breaking a vase. The image of Sam slamming me into a tree, proving that he was the better Alpha. The image of my pack turning their backs on me because of the one thought that I may be gay. I shook myself physically in an attempt to shake the thoughts out of my head. But it was too late, the bloodsucker already knows. We stared at each other for a long moment.

"That's not the family I meant." Edward said, not commenting on the fact that I thought I was gay. In one blurry movement he was suddenly in front of me. My instincts kicked in and I automatically moved into a fighting stance. He raised an eyebrow at me and I readjusted my stature, feeling kind of vulnerable. "We're your family too." He said softly meaning the Cullens, slowly raising his hand.

_What is he doing? Stop it you leech. Stop it!_

"No." He said simply, placing a cold hand on the top of my head, in-between my two ears and stroking at the fur. I bared my teeth to try and scare him off but he just moved closer, stroking from my neck to my snout. It was a new feeling to me, being pet like this. His fingers were icy cold and I wanted him to stop but then again I didn't. In one swift and reluctant movement I pulled my entire body backwards, trotting behind a tree and quickly phasing back to my human self. I pulled on the pair of shorts I had tied to my back leg and walked out from behind the tree. Edward hadn't moved an inch.

"Why do you think you're gay?" He asked and I didn't have to answer. Images of boys changing in the locker rooms flooded my mind, but one image wouldn't go away. Images of the Cullen males with their shirts off. I'd seen all of them shirtless except for the one standing right in front of me. Edward smirked and in another blur of movement he was in front of me again, inches away from my face. "I can help you decide if you are.." He whispered into my ears, placing a hand on my upper thigh that was covered by the shorts' material. Images of Bella passed in my mind and he responded quickly, "I'll explain that later." And with that he pushed me roughly into the tree hard enough to make it shake but not enough for it to fall down. "What's your problem?" I spat out gripping his hand and trying to pull them off with no prevails. "I'm helping you with yours." He said leaning in closer, hovering just over my lips. I was tempted to move forward and rush out lips together but I couldn't even if I was brave enough too. Edward's fingers were entangled in my hair and pulling my head back into the tree, locking me into place. My shorts were beginning to get uncomfortably tight and the bloodsucker noticed and smiled. He pushed himself onto me, connecting us from waist to knee. Our erections were right next to each other, and I couldn't speak for him but mine was craving friction.

Whether he had read my mind or saw it on my face he gave me what I wanted and started grinding his hips onto mine, our cocks rubbing against each other through a few layers of material. An unwanted moan escaped my lips and made me bit my tongue and pray the leech didn't notice. On account of his smirk, I would guess that he did.

"Why are you trying to resist something you want so badly?" Edward asked in a melodious voice, not sounding like he wanted an answer but I still gave him one.

"Because it's not right." I splutter out, trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"Why isn't it right?" He asked rocking his hips onto my throbbing manhood at slow, menacing pace. I whimpered involuntarily, silently begging him to go faster. Edward moved closer to my sensitive ears, breathing loudly so I could feel the coldness of his breathe. It reeked of cinnamon. And I loved it.

"It's only wrong unless you get caught."

The vampire's pale lips were so close to mine if I had stuck out my tongue in that very moment it would've invaded his mouth. I licked my dry lips and said in a hoarse voice, "I know you can see what I'm thinking. Why don't you just get on with it already?"

His response was to buck into harder, more forcefully, proving the point that I actually _did _want this. I gave into my urges and gripped the vampire's stone cold ass, pushing them forward in an attempt to get more friction. Instead of going faster like I wanted him too, he went even slower. Each movement precise and driving me crazy. The slower he moved, the harder the grinding became. The tree's vibrations sent a shiver down my spine, making me dry hump the leech attached to me even harder.

"M-" I bite my tongue before finishing my spoken words but my mind finished it off for me.

_More. Dammit. More. _

The over-confident smile spread on the vampire's features made my stomach churn. The unpleasantness of the situation mixed with the pleasure of it prevented me from realizing how close my orgasm was. When it hit me, it hit hard and suddenly. My fingernails dug into the material of the leech's pants as I climaxed, probably ripping it in the process. A shrill squeal echoed into the trees, and I slumped into the tree, refusing to lean on the leech in front of me.

A millisecond passed and he was off me, at least ten feet away. I pursed my lips and thought what I wanted to say, _Why did you do this?_ Looking down I could see a damp mark on his ripped jeans, but it couldn't be from me. Did he come too? Why didn't I hear him?

"I have a lot more self-control then you." He answered instantly. I scoffed and turned away, looking straight into the trees and letting my mind wander far away from where I stood. I don't know how I stared at the nonmoving tree, maybe an hour or so? But suddenly Edward spoke up again, "Are you coming back or not?"

I turned to look at him. He was in the exact same spot, not moving and not even breathing. "I don't know." I said honestly. Was this supposed to convince me to come back? I had to admit it was a nice try. Edward smirked at my thoughts but he quickly regained composure, staring me down.

Then, in a flash, he was gone.


	2. Tree Sap

"Ow! What the hell?" I muttered quietly to myself, dropping to the ground to examine my foot. A large stick, about 2 inches out of the ground, was glistening with a few drops of blood. Apparently deciding not to phase and just walk back home was a bad idea. The gash in my foot leaking crimson red streaks of blood was proof of that. I groaned in frustration and sprawled out on the forest floor, not caring that I was disturbing the home of some dung beetles. The bleeding and stinging pain would eventually stop, like it always did, then I'd probably phase and head home.

Home.

It's more of sleeping quarters to me. A home is somewhere you actually look forward to going to at the end of a long day. A place to unwind. A place different from all other places. But no, I couldn't even have that. My 'home' is just some run-down oversized wooden shack with a grumpy old paraplegic who liked to run over my feet when I'm making his breakfast. Why my father had suddenly become so bitter, I don't know. But it's affected my mood drastically for the past few months. So much that I've lost the energy to argue with Sam when he makes a stupid decision that could get the pack killed. Like the time he wanted us to work on our discreetness by seeing who stay the longest near a stranger's house without being noticed. Seth made the mistake of choosing a family of four. This included a 9 year old girl who ran inside to tell her mother how a giant dog was coming to eat her.

I rolled over onto my back, letting the small branches scrape lightly on my bare skin. As much as I resented it, my mind wandered to what happened earlier with the bloodsucker. Why did he force himself on me like that? That's all I had to keep thinking..he _forced_ himself on to me. It couldn't be any other thing. It _shouldn't_ be any other thing. He had said that he'd explain his issue with Bella later. Whenever that would be. I didn't even know they had an issue. Maybe Bella did something wrong and he needed something to comfort him. No. That couldn't be right. The leech forgave Bella for anything and everything. So now what was the problem?

Sighing audibly I sat up, glancing down at my foot to confirm that the bleeding had stopped. A long pink line was now visible on the pale skin of the bottom of my foot. For normal people that line would take about a week and a half to show up. One of the many pros of being a shape shifter. Not having to wait ages for something to heal. If that wasn't the case I'd probably be dead by now with all the injuries I've gotten.

A stray leaf that was attached to my shorts moved flimsily with the wind. I picked it off, holding it directly in front of my face to examine each line in the browning leaf. For that moment, all of my attention was on the leaf. A very small caterpillar made its way around to the back of the leaf, leaving a small trail of slime behind. 'How could something so small, make such a difference to someone?' I thought aimlessly. The caterpillar depended on this leaf, but why this one? When it could have any one it wanted. Of all the hundreds of thousands of leaves in this forest why choose this small brown, unappealing leaf? Everything in the background became blurry as I stared at the little insignificant leaf.

Maybe this is what I needed. Something so small in yet so significant to me. Something that will cause the entire world to blur away, while all of my attention is on it. I needed a leaf. The hard part was just finding one.

A sudden grumbling noise made me hop up, alert to my surroundings. Around the third time the noise came I chuckled softly at my foolishness. It was my stomach, as usual. Surging forward three steps I phased, having paws hit the ground on the fourth step. The small leaf falling to ground silently.

* * *

><p>The wooden floor screeched in resentment and I padded my way inside. Giving up all hope of a silent trip to my room I walked briskly, pausing at the empty kitchen. My dad was always in here but no worry took me as to where he was or what he was doing.<p>

Sluggishly I strode over to my room, plopping down on the small uncomfortable bed. My legs would've been hanging over the edge if my knees weren't melted into my chest. In the next moment sunlight was streaming in through the cracked window, but it wasn't the sun that woke me up. It was the annoying and unmistakable sparkling of a vampire. The sparkling part always confused me, weren't bloodsuckers supposed to melt in the sun? That would make my- Sam's pack's job a lot easier.

"Mutt." The vampire said softly.

"What do you want?" I asked out loud, even though it would've been easier to just think it. My dad could be downstairs and I don't think he'd be very fond of me having a vampire in my room.

"You came back.." he said, sounding like he was talking it himself more than another person.

"No duh leech." I said rolling my eyes, adjusting myself in the bed to look at him. He wore a simple white V-neck shirt with dark blue jeans that clung to his rock hard figure. I turned away again, to stare at the wall for however long this talk would last. I refused to let my mind wander to unspeakable things.

"Why did you come back?" He asked, knowing the answer would flood my mind. Thoughts of the pack accepting me blurred through my mind. My father's anger subsiding and lastly, everything that happened in the woods. I lingered on his previous words of 'I'll explain that later'. I heard the leech suck in an unnecessary breath of air, wasting oxygen.

"It sure as hell wasn't for you, but that explanation would be nice bonus." I replied. The reason I came back was unclear to even myself. I could've kept running. Just give in to the wolf side of me and never come back.

"I can't explain it to you yet." The vampire said coldly. This made me hop out of bed, landing on the floor with a thud. "Why the hell not?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head that hit the bed post on the way down.

"Because I still have one more thing to..research. Carlisle is going to help me."

My hand remained to the back of my head, pulling randomly at the strands of hair. "What do you mean research?"

There was a long silence.

The vampire finally spoke up. "It's complicated. If you came to your real family then you'd your explanation sooner if you came home to your real family."

I opened my mouth to speak but another voice that not my own neither the leech's bellowed into the hall.

"Jacob! Get your stupid ass in here before I make you into a fur coat!" My father's voice echoed with anger. An anger that I was used to seeing, but the same reaction came out of me each time. I placed both hands over my face and groaned softly. After a few seconds I rose off of the floor, flinching slightly at my soreness. The leech had spoken again but it took me a few moments to register what he was saying.

"What?" I said taking a few steps towards my shut door, preparing to leave.

"Are you okay?" he repeated himself but the words still confused me. I shook my head and gripped the doorknob.

"Did you drink the blood of retarded person or something?" His stature remained the same as he waited for an answer to the question. I merely rolled my eyes again and cracked the door open. "You better get back to your own side Cullen, before Sam catches a whiff of your stink and comes to rip you apart, and I'll make sure no one will come to put the pieces together." I threatened, taking a step out of the door but stopped by a stony grip. We held eye contact for what seemed like ages. His honey-amber eyes drilled into my dark brown ones.

"Listen dog, when you realize who your real family is you're welcome to come back." The leech said, loosening his grip and taking a few steps backwards. I would've said something back if the sound of my father's creaking wheelchair wasn't getting closer in closer. Turning to the hall to meet the man half-way, I glanced back into my room to speak but no one was there to listen.

"Jacob! Why didn't you come to me when I called you?" my father shouted angrily, rolling so close to me I had to back up a step so he wouldn't roll over my bare foot.

"Sorry dad, I was sleeping." I half-lied. The vexed look on his face didn't leave as he adjusted his chair in the small hallway, preparing to turn.

"You're a dog. You come when you are called." He said, glancing up at me to help with the chair. I took a few steps forward but was stopped when he placed a hand on my stomach. "What's that stain on your pants? Did you piss yourself?"

I glanced down and cursed myself for not taking a shower the second I came home. "Must be some tree sap from the woods." I said, not even convincing myself it was the truth.

"Clean yourself up. There's going to be a meeting tonight and I won't have you presenting yourself this way." The older man sniffed the air and cringed. "You stink."

"Why don't I just stay home and clean up?" I offered, hoping I wouldn't have to show my face tonight.

"No. This meeting is important and as much as I'd like to have you sit in this house to save my reputation you need to be there." He grunted as I adjusted the wheelchair, pushing him slightly.

"What's the meeting going to be about?" I asked curiously, surprised that he even answered me.

"There's a homosexual among the pack and he needs to be taken care of."

My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach, landing with a loud clang that only my ears could hear.


	3. S'mores

The full moon was high in the sky, shining brightly on Embry's crumb and chocolate covered face. This is how every meeting started. Everybody would stuff their face until my father called us to order to speak about the issue. Normally I would've eaten at least 12 hotdogs and much more s'mores by now and just joke around with Seth about how stupid the problem would be, but not this time. Most of what was given to me I handed off to Embry, any evidence was already sitting in his stomach. Seth sat in the sand, leaning on my knee while Embry chomped down three more hotdogs next to him. Sam and the rest of the pack were sitting on the opposite side of the crackling fire, muttering jokes about me to one another. My attention was focused on a small ant weaving through the sand, disappearing every now and again but popping up someplace different. It seemed like an enjoyable journey until Paul's barefoot crushed it, making it a permanent edition to the sand.

"Seth..you've got a little.." Paul said, making a gesture to his own face. Seth's confused look must have told Paul that he didn't understand so the boy reached out to the younger wolf. "Right here.." he said, wiping the stray crumbs from Seth's cheek with his thumb in one swift movement. If Seth got out more often to get a darker tan no one would've seen the color flush his face.

"Thanks Paul." The blushing boy muttered, his embarrassment turning his cheeks into deep auburn that clashed nicely with his tan skin. Paul nodded in response, sitting next to me on the decaying log. From what I'd gathered and noticed, Seth had developed a small crush on Paul. I confronted him about it three weeks ago when he confessed that he'd had those feelings for months. At first, I was disgusted by the young wolf but eventually accepted him because he was the only one there when half naked guys started popping in my head during pack meetings. Seth told me he might be bisexual and none of the pack found to because he was just really good at controlling his thoughts. The two of us had gotten considerably close but I didn't have the heart to tell Seth he and Paul would never be together, even though he probably knew it himself. Neither Seth nor Paul had imprinted yet and when that happened one, or maybe both, would move on. I hadn't imprinted yet either and I don't want to. Not because I'm like one of those 17 year old who're afraid of commitment but because I was afraid I'd imprint on the wrong gender, if that was even possible. Maybe I'll find out tonight.

"Alright. Settle down. Settle down." Sam's voice pierced the cold night, everyone's attention going not to him, but my father. The paralyzed man gave a nod of thanks and cleared his throat to address us all.

"Some of you don't know why we called the meeting, so Sam will explain the issue." This seemed to take Sam by surprise but he quickly recovered and stood up with confidence.

"Tonight, we'll be discussing an issue that was brought to my attention some weeks ago and it involves..Jacob Black." Everyone glanced over to me and I shuffled in my seat uncomfortably. Sam continued without missing a beat, "All of the pack knows of the ..abnormal thoughts he's been having." My eyes wandered to the fire, watching each flame flicker as Sam's voice droned on and on. I tuned him out so he could lecture the pack on how bad my thoughts were and that I should be banished from La Push. No one would try to defend me, and I'd just accept the punishment given. Then I'd just live out the rest of my days in wolf form, giving in to the instincts and feeding on deer. Maybe even go to a new state. I heard the bucks up north are packed with meat and th-

"Jake!" Paul whispered, nudging me in the side with his elbow. I looked up to see everyone looking at me except my father, who's' gaze was turned towards the sea. "Repeat yourself." I said, staring Sam straight in the eye. He was a little taken back at the command but his voice didn't falter. "I asked if you deny the accusations that you're a homo."

Someone faked a cough but the word 'Fag' was easily made out. A few boys erupted with laughter and I glared at them, which only cause them to laugh louder. Sam's glare was more effective and they shut up in one second, but you could tell Sam was holding back a smile. I don't care what anyone says, even though he's the leader, Sam is just as bad as the rest.

"Yeah I'm gay, so what?" I said with a shrug. My own words surprised me, and the reaction from the rest of the pack was no different. Except for Seth, who was snickering at the look on Sam's face. The leader probably didn't expect me to accept such a thing but, if it was who I am I won't deny it. If anyone should accept you it should yourself, shouldn't it?

Sam cleared his throat and spoke again "So what…this means you cannot be a part of my pack anymore."

"_Your_ pack?" I repeated, standing to my feet.

"Yes _my_ pack. And no one here wants to be afraid that you're taking a peek at their junks when we phase back!" His voice had risen slightly and I tightened my fists in frustration. Another pack member spoke up, "Yeah, if you hit on me expect a quick claw to the face."

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I like every guy that I see! And frankly Jared, you aren't my type." I retorted, receiving a louder laugh from Seth and Paul.

"Enough of this mindless bickering." my father said, silencing every other voice so only his was echoing into the night. He stared right at me before speaking, "Jacob. You need to change your ways. Not for you, but for this pack. This pack is our protection from the cold ones and I will not have you messing it up because you're confused with yourself."

Some laughed at me, the way someone laughed when they were being scolded by the teacher in first grade. Except this time, it was my father and this was the real world.

"I can't 'change my ways' Dad. I'm just me, I don't know how to change me and I don't want to change me. Why can't you just accept that?"

And for that, he was silent so I continued speaking "Just because I'm..gay doesn't make me any different from any of you. I eat the same food; I watch the same shows, hell the only thing different is that I'm completely honest with myself."

"Jacob. That's enough." My father said firmly.

"No Dad, it's not enough. And apparently I'm not enough because you're ashamed to bring your queer son to meetings!" I growled, and Seth looked at me as if to say 'Don't say anything you'll regret.'

"Jacob! Either you return to normal or you're.."

"I'm what? Banished from the pack? You can't banish me from my own pack Dad." I yelled. Sam looked flustered at my words. Probably because he knew I was right and I could take the pack from him at any given moment.

"Then leave." My father said quietly, his wheelchair wheels squealing as it resisted the sand that made him immobile.

"..What?" I said, hearing what he said completely fine but wasn't exactly sure on what he was implying.

"Leave. And don't come back until you've imprinted. By then you'll be fixed."

We held eye contact for a few minutes before I turned around and started to walk away. Seth grabbed my arm. I stopped, thinking he was trying to come with me. "Let me come with you." He muttered.

"No Seth. Stay here. You belong here..And I don't." I wiggled my arm out of his grasp and trotted for the woods, phasing the second my feet touched a dead leaf.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly my mind was empty as I ran, with only my own thoughts in my head. And even with the clear thoughts I had no idea where to go. I didn't have anywhere to go. Maybe to Bella's house. Charlie likes me a lot so he probably wouldn't mind me staying a few nights. The only bad side was having to listen to Bella's relentless chattering about school, leeches, death, bloodsuckers and other stuff I was too zoned out to hear. The only other option was the leeches…Bella's talking suddenly didn't seem that bad.<p>

I made a quick U-turn and headed straight for Bella's house, arriving in 7 minutes. Charlie's car wasn't out front; he must've been out doing some errands. Trotting to the backyard I realized I had no clothes to wear if I phased back. It was a stroke of luck that Bella was outside, laying on the ground fast asleep. I took a few steps closer to her, crunching the grass obnoxiously loud. Her hair was jostled and flung everywhere, blades of grass sticking to random strands. Someone like Edward would probably think she looked beautiful, maybe even elegant. But to me she looked like an average teenage-girl, no appeal at all. Bella wasn't ugly; then again she wasn't attractive either. Her needy personality became irritating after some time and at one point I couldn't even stand to look at her. Even while she drifted in dreamland all I could see was her hideous personality, seeping out the cracks of her physical beauty.

The girl jostled in here sleep, muttering the one name I didn't feel like hearing right now.

"Edward…Edward." She whispered to herself over and over. I inwardly sighed and trotted away, disappearing back into the forest. Bella's house was out and so was the leech's cave. There was nowhere I could go but the woods. And that would suit me for however long it needed to.

I gave into instincts after a while a fed on a passing deer, wiping the blood off my snout and paws on the grass. It wasn't until after a few more hours of running aimlessly around and seeing the sun creep up on the morning sky that I realized how tired I was. It wouldn't smart to sleep in the words in human form so I plopped down a on a bed of leaved and rested my head on tree, flicking my ears against it every now and again. My nose picked up the scent but I was too fatigued to react, even though it might cost me my life. The air reeked of bleach but none the less, sleep overcame me in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey guys! Thanks for all the nice reviews. To be honest I didn't expect that many or anything like that. I've gotten tons of Story Alert stuff in my inbox and I can't thank you enough =) This was just supposed to be a one-shot but I really feel like continuing it so if you have any ideas of what you'd like to happen just leave it in a review, it may happen! Or it may not..because toying with people's feelings is just what I do..**


End file.
